The Iron Maiden
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: She has many secret, some that she can't keep hidden because of her big mouthed brother...


Well everyone I've been wanting to write this story for the longest time and all but I've been really busy. I'm starting to get my career on track and I apologize that I haven't updated any of my other stories. I'm kinda going through a brain fart on all of them. But I have two new ideas for stories so lets get this one one the rode. If you guys really like this story then I'm gonna try and set up a day every two weeks to update this story cuz that will give me time to write, re-read, edit and post. Well enjoy!

Chapter 1.

Well to start thing of my Name is Lillyan Rose Stark. Yes my last name is Stark, I hated it but I was the scandalous love child of Howard Stark and my mother Maryann Clarice Donald. Howard wasn't much of a father but he didn't abandon or deny me. He actually sent money twice a month for my mother and I. He help support us so I can't say he hated me or I hated him, it's just he wasn't exactly there. He wasn't there for me when I was growing up. I was always jealous when my old high school would have father-daughter dances. I always used the excuse that "daddy" was in some exotic place making a business deal, if you count being in New York with his wife and son, as exotic.

I had only met my half-brother after I turned thirteen. We actually hit it off when we were teens. He would come and stay at the ranch with my mother and myself plus my Papa and Nana in the summers. He always told me it was an excuse to get away from our father. I learned then that Howard wasn't even all that much of a father to Tony and the boy lived with him. It became routine for Tony to come visit whenever he could. I liked it, to actually have a brother to hang out with when I was younger.

All my friends back then had said not one person could tell we were only half siblings. Both of us had dark chocolatey brown hair, olive skin and the same face structure. Mine, obviously, was more feminine and girly while his was broader. The only big difference was our eyes. Tony had, quoting my friends, '_endless chocolate pools of sexiness'. _That only added to the ego of his ever inflating head. We didn't only share the looks of the Stark family, we both had the brains. He graduated way earlier then I did but I graduated valedictorian of my class and I had only taken AP classes throughout my high school career. I was easily accepted into my dream college, The University Of Wyoming. Tony told me to go to MIT with him. I declined and said I wanted to pursue my love of educating children. He scoffed at the thought. He hated when my little cousins were running around the ranch. He didn't like kids all that much but they all loved him. I thought it was funny to torture him, the kids loved playing tag with him.

I quickly excelled in my studies and started traveling to third world countries, I wanted to teach the children there, help them. Give the things that needed. Not soon after turning twenty one, I was apart of the red cross, traveling, helping educate the people on the dangers of diseases and so on. I went back to college and got my PhD in the medical field. I was able to help more with the second degree and was traveling even more because of it. I rarely ever saw my mother or the other family back then, the only one I kept in contact with was Tony. Why? He was our most valuable sponsor for the Red Cross.

I had kept secrets though. I hated it, I was proud to say I never lied to people, but one day when I was in the Kongo, a man.. he was dying from Aids. I was trying to make his last few months comfortable, I had ran my hand over his head to clear it of sweat. He relaxed completely and days later was as healthy as a bull. I was actually feeling under the weather for a few days and thankfully it passed so I was able to return to the states. That day.. I had learned I could take things from other people or even things. I could take the energy or even the force out of something around me and I was able to use it as my own. I had taken that mans Aids away. I saved that mans life. I had given him, his life back. His family wouldn't have to worry about his death. I still remember his families looks of thank and gratefulness. I didn't feel like I deserved it. I felt like a monster at that time.

" Miss. Stark?" I looked up at the flight attendant that startled me out of my musing.

" Yes?" I ran my hand over the silky fur that was in my lap.

"Well be landing in about 10 minutes." I nodded and the women let me be. I hadn't wanted to come and stay with Tony, but he had pleasantly told me that I had no choice and to get my midget ass to the airport and get on his plane or he would come and get me himself.

I had cringed at the thought of him coming to get me. I didn't like the fact that he liked to fly around in a metal death trap and I definitely didn't want him to come get me in it. That thing scared me to death. It freaked me the hell out. I heard a meow in protest, I looked down into exotic honey colored eye of Sarabi, my exotic Savannah. I smiled and patted her head, Imight have been rubbing the poor cats back a little to hard. I lightly placed her into her cat carrier. The exotic looking cat protested.

I looked across from myself, my pride and joy was laying across two first class seats, sleeping in an adorable bliss. I had met a soldier on my travels...He was very handsome and well I fell quickly in love with his sweet personality. He had been traveling to get to Afghanistan with his squadron. They had stayed in the village I was teaching in for 1 year. He had promised to come back...but he hadn't and I no sooner later found out that I was in fact pregnant. My precious little daughter was five years old. Platinum blonde hair had light waves and she had her fathers light blue eyes. She was a perfect blend of myself and James. Tony loved the little girl to death seeing as myself and my daughter are his only blood family left. That was one of the reasons he wanted us to come live with him in New York. The other reason he wouldn't tell me over the phone. That had angered me to no end.

I leaned forward and lightly lifted my little daughter up and buckled her up for the landing. Madalynn didn't even stir as the plane skidded to a stop and I picked her up and wrapped her up in a blanket in silence. It was Autumn here in New York and the weather was a little crisper then my little ray of sunshine was used to. I lifted the cat carrier as well as having my carry on and Madalynn's over my shoulder. I huffed my hair out of my face and walked out of the private jet and was quickly scolded by my older brother.

"Lilly! Are you nuts!" I glanced at my brother over and I rolled my eyes at his over extravagant suit and his rather expensive sports car.

"I'm not two, Anthony." I shot back with his full name. He scoffed at the name and rolled his eyes at me, but they softened when I got closer. I set down the cat carrier and was engulfed in a hug. The hug jarred Madalynn awake and she rubbed her eyes, peaking at me and then smiled wide seeing her Uncle.

"Uncle Tony!" For a five year old the child had impeccable speech. That had to be put on me but Tony always insisted it was the Stark genes that were in her. She'd be the next child genius.

"Hey Kiddo! How ya been?" I smiled at the two. Tony was the only male figure that Madalynn had beside her great grandfather but Papa wouldn't be around much longer like Tony will. Tony took my carry on and Madalynn's as well. I was even more impressed to see that Tony put a car seat in his sports car for my little angel. I gave my big brother props, he really wanted us here. I buckled Madalynn up and sat in front with Tony.

"Okay, Tony. Don't speed with Madalynn in the-" Tony floored it. All you could hear was my yelling and Madalynn's giggling.

The Avenger team was surprised to hear yelling coming from the elevator. Tony had been gone since about eight in the morning and his voice was promptly heard as well as a higher octave sounding voice.

"Come on Lil! I said I was sorry. I wont do it again!Come on you can't hate me!"

"Oh, I can't!?" Came the woman's voice. " You were doing 110 down the freeway with my daughter in the back seat! Oh I can hate you as much as I want! Everyone turned from the large TV and waited for the elevator doors to open.

They were all surprised to see a tiny woman holding a giggling miniature version of herself, she was holding a doll with curly long hair in her hand and was clad in blue jeans, a light blue columbia and a pink shirt was peeking out from underneath the jacket. She had sparkly shoes on and the whole group looked at the arguing adults. The women was dress in a pair of dark wash jeans, black columbia sweater, a gray designer scarf was around her neck and vintage looking lace boots were on her feet. There was an eerie resemblance as they continued to look. Both had chocolate locks, Tony's were obviously short and less curly, they both had sharp European features, the woman was much smaller then he was, her features were much more feminine, softer. Her eyes is what set them apart. Hers were a bright green while Tony's were like his father, a deep brown.

Tony glared down at his little sister, the short stuck up little-..He glanced at his team that had recently moved into Stark Tower. They were all watching him from the living area. Every single pair of eyes were flickering between himself and his sister ( half-sister to be technical). He grinned, they never knew about her, well until now. He kept his sister hidden quite well. He wanted to keep her out of the spot light, away from the fame the name Stark would bring her. She had made it clear that she didn't want to be followed all the time. She glared at him, if looks could kill, his sister would of murdered him with that look. She didn't realize that everyone was looking at her and in her angered moment she sent her sinister look at all of them. The poor captain, who was ogling his sister, looked away quickly. Clint grinned at the look oddly and Natasha sent an even more deadly look back. Lillyan had calmed within seconds of giving her death stare. She blushed and started fixing her green top.

"Well seeing as you all have been staring at us like creeps, I'd like to introduce Lillyan Stark and Madalynn Stark."

"Your married!" Steve shouted, a look of disbelief on his face.

Lillyan's face contorted in horror, "To him? Yuck, I'm his sister."

So tell me what you guys think, I'm kinda rusty but I like this chapter I didn't want to drag it on but will be longer with some more information on my lovely Oc Lillyan ;) Review please, oh and I'll have photos up of the characters and their outfits.


End file.
